How Could You?
by cardsfn1977
Summary: Harm and Skates' Tomcat do not go down. Harm makes it to the wedding. Find out what happens! Mac / Mic; Harm / OC; Harm / ?; Bud / Harriet; AJ / Sidney Walden
1. Best Laid Plans?

Hello everyone. I had to take a small hiatus from 'Life After: Russia' for a bit. However, rest assured that I WILL continue the story. I kinda got blocked a bit with the current chapter. It's looking like it could be a whopper of a chapter. I believe you'll like it though.

Anyway, here's a story that came to me while I was researching said 'Russia' chapter. Harm doesn't crash into the Atlantic but does make it to the wedding. What happens? Read and find out. ;-)

Fair warning, this is...not...really...shipper friendly to start out. I know, I know. The HarMac writer is changing up the recipe a bit. Hey, gotta keep you peeps on your toes.

Well that's enough out of me...for now.

Say it with me...ON WITH THE SHOW!

1705 Zulu / 1205 EDT  
St. Patrick's Church  
Washington, D.C.

"If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or..." The priest's oratory was interrupted when an all too familiar voice broke in.

"WAIT!" The man raced up the aisle, frantically, desperately trying to get to the altar.

"You sepo bastard!" The groom was not about to let this jackass ruin his wedding. While the interloper was attempting to catch his breath, the groom launched himself on top of him. Before anyone knew what was going on, the groom had landed six hard shots to the other man's face.

Being a former, nearly, world class boxer, the groom could more than handle his own in a ring. However, outside of the ring, without any rules or even a referee, he could be deadly.

It was all the bride could do to pull herself away from the maid of honor and the best man, who were holding her back, so that she could stop the absolute bashing the intruder was taking.

The man who had given away the bride was the first to make it to the groom. He was barely able to knock the groom off the man he was attacking when a couple of the groomsmen had made it over as well to hold back their friend.

The bride had made it over to the area where the fight (if one could call a one - sided bludgeoning of another man a fight) had taken place. What she saw before her she never wanted to see again happen to another person, especially if the person was the best friend she ever had...until recently. The man's face was bloody and there were the tell - tale signs of early bruising on his cheeks. His nose was most likely broken and his lips were split at several points.

Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to speak and could only look at the man lying on the floor of the church with fear and something else the battered man couldn't quite distinguish, in her eyes. Smoothing over a few strands of hair from his face she finally found her voice and said, "Huh...How could you do this? You son of a bitch! Why did you ruin my wedding?!" The bride had found her voice and then offered more insult to injury be slapping the intruder on his already butchered face.

In the back of the man's mind, this is not quite what he had in mind when he finally decided to go to his best friend's wedding. He saw himself walking right in there like a knight in shining armor, sweeping the bride off of her feet, and carrying her off on his trusty steed...or vintage Corvette as it should have been in this case. Never did he think that he would have to actually face the gauntlet AND the dragon at the same time.

With his head now throbbing from the effects of the onslaught, all those thoughts vanished when she said 'How could you'. He had just gotten back from flying through the mother of all storms just so that he could fulfill a promise he made the bride; just to have the crap beaten out of him and his, supposed, best friend slap him for his troubles. Sheesh, what would he do for an encore: wrestle alligators? How could he?

Finally summoning some smidgen of energy, the man began to move from the cold spot on the floor he had landed on, aided by a couple of people in the gallery. With his face now swelling, the words he uttered were barely understandable. "I'm shawry. I zzust wanthed thoo giff the bwide away. Good-bye...Mac."

Harmon Rabb, Jr. turned and started to walk away with heart, which was now just charred remains, in his hands. How could he have been so wrong, so stupid to think that Sarah Mackenzie might actually love him? Maybe that kiss on the Admiral's porch during her engagement party truly meant 'good-bye'?

Three weeks later

1217 Zulu / 0717 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Brumby walked into the bullpen with a smile on her face and whistling The Marine Corps Hymn. She and Mic had decided to postpone the wedding until the next day and it had gone off without a hitch. Of course they had to wait for both masses to finish before they could complete the ceremony. Mac didn't mind considering the fact that her honeymoon would be nearly three weeks long; just long enough for her to completely get a certain aviator-turned-lawyer out of her heart.

Bud was picking something off of the fax machine when he heard her, slightly out of tune, rendition and offered, "Welcome back, Colonel! How was Hawaii?"

Mac smiled brilliantly at him and answered, "Wonderful, Bud! I've got some fantastic pictures of both the Arizona and the Missouri at home. I'll bring them in tomorrow." She knew that not only was Bud an avid sci-fi honk, but a rabid history buff...especially when it came to World War II.

Mac made her way to her office and deposited her cover and briefcase onto her desk. Deciding it was time for a cup of coffee, she walked to the galley and dumped the contents of the carafe, with a liquid that was four or five shades too light for her liking. Dumping the desired amount of grounds into the coffee maker, she turned the machine back on so that it would dispense the Marine grade java she loved so much.

It was during this time that she noticed a photograph of what looked like a party that had taken place in the bullpen. In the background, she saw a banner that read, "Bon voyage Commander..." No, that can't be right, could it? Looking again, she couldn't help but notice that it was... "Harm?" What the... ? How could he? Why did he? "What the hell is going on here?"

"What's going on where, Colonel?" Rear Admiral (upper half) AJ Chegwidden's stentorian voice bellowed behind Mac startling her out of her reverie.

Without thinking, Mac snapped to attention and stumbled over her words and disbelief, "Har...Command...Rabb...whuh...where's the Commander, Sir?"

AJ looked at her with almost an unbelieving smirk on his face. He couldn't believe that after the last five years Harm and Mac had never figured out what he saw from that first introduction in the White House rose garden: they belonged together. Now, Mac was married to that Aussie and Harm was...no longer here. "Commander Rabb is no longer at Headquarters, Colonel." Before Mac had a chance to respond, AJ held up his hand and said, "Once that's done percolating, grab two cups and meet me in my office."

Mac's mouth was moving much the same way a catfish's would if it were lying on the ground. Finally able to stop her ministrations, she answered, "Aye, aye, Sir."

"Tiner, close the hatch, please," AJ asked his yeoman. As ordered, Mac had brought in their coffees and was now standing at attention in front of her CO. AJ knew what questions were running through her head and decided that quick and painless was the way to go to answer them. "He's been PCS'd to the _Abraham Lincoln_ Battle Group as the Fleet JAG. After the pyrotechnics at the wedding and being at Bethesda for a few days, he came to me and requested to be transferred." Rubbing his hand over his increasingly balding scalp, a movement that always signified his frustration; he continued in a more threatening tone, " _Damn it, Colonel!_ Just what in the _HELL_ happened between you two?! In the last three weeks, I've seen more work get done in this office than in the six months prior to your wedding. Why? No, don't answer! Don't even think about opening your mouth! I know the answer.

"I have never been one to interfere with the personal lives of those in my command, but how the hell did things get so fouled up between you and the Commander? The man was beaten to a bloody pulp and then you decide to degrade the man further by slapping him.

"My suggestion to you, Colonel, is to pray to whatever greater being there is and hope that the man forgives you. You two were always close and worked better together than any pair of people that have ever worked under my command. However, the six months prior to your wedding, you both lost something. It hasn't necessarily affected your work, but it could.

"Now that the Commander is no longer here, I've decided to pair you with Lieutenant Singer. I know that you two don't get along. Quite frankly, I don't care. Whatever animosity you may harbor towards her, get rid of it. She's your partner now. She needs a senior officer that can teach her about how to do this job properly. That's all...dismissed."

' _Son of a bitch! Damn it! What the hell did I do to get saddled with this? Harm is the one who barged into MY wedding to try and stop me from marrying Mic. Fine, Harm's always been good at running away. That's one less thing I have to worry about,'_ Mac thought as she made her way back to her office. Would it be so bad if she didn't have to walk into JAG and _not_ see Harm every day? The part, however small it was, of her that had some feeling left for the man would say 'Yes, it would.' However, the rest of her, about seventy – five percent of her, believed that it would be nice to be able to work at HQ knowing there was one less ego – maniacal male, with a penchant for getting himself, ne them, in trouble, there. She would enjoy coming into the office and not have to dodge irritating ole Harmon Rabb, Jr.'s idiotic questions and his obsessions. She could deal with this.

Focusing on the task of getting ready for the day, she settle into her office chair, turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. Opening up her email, she perused until she saw one from an unfamiliar sender. Knowing that with their network's firewalls in place, there was a rather miniscule chance that there was anything in the memo that would hurt her computer, she opened up the email. What she read in the message made her breath catch in her throat and her heart to almost stop.

 _Dear Mac,_

 _I know that I'm the last person you thought you would hear from, but I needed to send this. I've been fighting with myself over hitting send on this letter for the better part of the last ten days. My heart finally caught up with my mind and here it is._

 _I am so sorry for barging into your wedding like that. You deserved better that from me and, once again, I just stepped in it._

 _During the flight back from taking my quals, Skates and I ran into the storm from hell and almost had to eject into the Atlantic. Thankfully, the 'Cat' held on and we made it to Andrews without anything major railroading us. During the flight though, when it looked like we weren't going to make it, I couldn't help but pull out a picture I've carried with me since we took it at little AJ's christening. I take it with me every time I fly and have it in the left breast pocket of my flight suit, right over my heart..._

Mac stopped reading for a moment and couldn't help the tears that had started to sting her eyes. She grabbed a couple tissues from the box next to the monitor and dabbed her eyes. Then she continued reading.

 _...It seems silly, now that you're married to Bugme...sorry, Mic._

 _I knew right there in the middle of the Atlantic and the mother of all storms that if I ever got to see you again I would tell you something that I should have said that horrible night in Sydney Harbor. I should have told you what I truly felt. Now I'll probably never get that chance. The fault for that lies entirely with me._

 _On my way to the church that day, I decided not try and stop the wedding. I wanted to...give you away. I believed that the only way for me to be able to move on in my life would be to give you away. In giving you away, I could say goodbye properly and close this chapter of my life. I regret that I never got that chance._

 _So, that's why I'm writing you. You won't be hearing from me again...at least not unless it's in a professional capacity._

 _I'm sure the Admiral has already told you where I am. I only ask that you don't try and contact me. It's too hard for me right now._

 _I will keep in touch with Bud and Harriet. I'm leaving it in their discretion whether or not they tell anyone what's going on with me. Do me a favor and take care of them. They're the best friends we have and some of the best people I'll ever know._

 _I know you think that apologizing is a weakness, but I am sorry. I'm sorry for barging in on your wedding. I'm sorry for every hurtful thing that's ever come out of my mouth. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth in Sydney. However, I am not now, nor will I ever be sorry for knowing one of the best lawyers, partners, friends a man could ever ask for._

 _You are one hell of a lawyer and a kick ass Marine. It was an honor serving with you these last five years. You've made a better lawyer and a better person just by knowing you. You've also made me want to be a better man. For that, I can never hope to repay you or thank you enough._

 _Well, that's it. That's all I needed to say. I hope nothing but the best for you and Mic. Tell him congratulations and sorry for me._

 _Goodbye, Sarah._

 _Semper Fi,_

 _Harm_

'Goodbye, Sarah.' Two words, seemingly innocent by themselves; when put together they mean so much more. With two words, Mac's entire world came crashing down around her.

The tears, once held at bay, were now flowing freely. Her body, normally showing off the ever stoic Marine, now was wracked with sobs as her hands came up to cover her face. It was in this position that Harriet found her.

Giving off a gasp at seeing her friend like this, Harriet called over one of the Legalman and had her inform the Admiral that Mac wouldn't be able to make it to Staff Call and that she, Harriet, would speak to him after. Then Harriet closed the door and all of the blinds so that no one could see Mac in her present condition.

Pulling up a chair next to her, Harriet held out the box of tissues to her and allowed Mac to cry it, whatever 'it' was out. When the sobs finally subsided, Harriet asked, "Ma'am, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mac sniffled, sighed, and answered, "Ugh...Harriet...I really screwed up this time. Take a look."

Harriet looked at where Mac was pointing and read the email fully before she commented, "Oh my God. Now I need a tissue. Thanks..." She blew her nose before continuing, "I knew the Commander was good in the courtroom, but...wow! He doesn't come right out and say it, but... (sighs) he loves you, ma'am." Then something hits her in the face lik 4. "Uh, ma'am, forgive me for being...forward...but you're an idiot...ma'am." Harriet blushed in embarrassment at her perceived _faux pas_ and immediately redirected her train of thought, "Uh, I mean you...uh...damn it..." sort of.

"No, you're right. I _AM_ an idiot. There's nothing I can do, now. I'm married to Mic. I love him...I do. I can't do this to him. I...I won't do this to him. I committed my life to him; made a promise. Damn you Harmon Rabb! Ugh, stupid jet jockey got me believing in never breaking a promise." Mac shook her head and buried her face in her hands again.

Mac finally had everything she wanted in life: a good career, a good man, and comfortable shoes; lots and lots of them. Now she was having a problem with what she got. What was she supposed to do now? Leave Mic? Run to Harm? Run away from everything and join a convent? Oh yeah, that last one would _really_ work out. What could she do now but deal with her new life with Mic and continue on at JAG HQ?

Her life had suddenly been turned on its ear and there was nothing she could do about it. When did it become wrong to want what she did from life? When did fate decide to throw everything out of whack when it came to her and a former Naval Aviator? Both are good questions; questions that...now...Sarah Mackenzie would never find out the answers to...

...or will she?


	2. How To Meet Someone NOT!

Okie dokie peeps! Here we are, set for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed part 1. It was interesting for me to write. Like I said, I'm a shipper. The HarMac story should have been continued. I'm pretty much done holding out hope for any kind of reunion cameos or even a 3 part JAG mini – series. I SO would have loved to have DJE & CB show up during NCIS: NO season finale. Hell, JJ showed up in the final episode of season 10 of NCIS. Oh well. Thank God for FF! :-)

10th Muse: Didn't plan on leaving it there. :-) Thanks so much. I miss it, too.

TootsLogan: Thanks. I am, too. ;-) Nobody's perfect... LOL!

Hlaughlin93: Here you go!

Ciara: Welcome aboard. I'm interested to see where this goes as well. ;-)

Byrhthelm: Thank you. Quibble away. I understand as well. I've only been in 1 fight in my life... when I was 10... got tired of a bully. Left me alone after I turned on him. :-) Thanks. It means a lot coming from you.

JAG'ed Bones: Thanks. Me, too.

Steamboat: Thanks a heap. I appreciate that.

CdnJAGScribe: Thank you. It most certainly is. Thank you again. We'll see how big... soon enough. :-p

(Did I give away too much? We'll see!)

Jpstar57: Thank you. That's what I thought. I can't either. Thank you again.

I missed this on the last chapter... woopsie – daisies...

JAG and the characters in the series, either real or imagined, are not mine. Just taking them for a test drive. I don't make anything from doing this. This is just fun for me. CBS / Paramount and Belisarius Productions are the owners of the canon characters and story line.

I think that covers everything. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review or drop me a PM and tell me how I've messed up JAG for you. :-)

And now...ON WITH THE SHOW! ! ! ! ! !

 _When did it become wrong to want what she did from life? When did fate decide to throw everything out of whack when it came to her and a former Naval Aviator? Both are good questions; questions that... now... Sarah Mackenzie would never find out the answers to..._

 _...or will she?_

June 19, 2001  
1400 Zulu / 0900 EDT / 0300 Hawaii Time  
Harm's condo, Lele Pono Condominiums  
Waimalu, Hawaii

' _Sleep, why can't I sleep? Ugh, the last two nights I've only been able to get an hour at a time, IF that. What the hell is going on, damn it? Oh, to hell with it. Looks like another EARLY morning run. I wonder if I'll run into that redhead again.'_

Harm's lack of sleep wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Try as he might to focus on a certain attractive early thirties female with flowing red lochs, he couldn't get _her_ out of his mind.

It was a little more than three weeks since he lost Mac forever to Bugme. Twenty – four days to be exact... but who's counting? In that time, Harm had completely yanked his entire life out of the DC area, except for _Sarah_ who was still hangered back in an airport just south of Fredericksburg. Since the _Honest Abe_ was scheduled to get underway within the next week for a six month deployment, Harm was landlocked. He would have to take a couple weeks leave after the deployment so that he could bring the Stearman to San Diego. An old friend from high school owned a small flight school located north of Naval Air Station North Island. He said that he could get Harm a good deal on hangar rates.

As for Harm? The last twenty – four days seemed to pass by like molasses being poured out in DC during winter. Nearly every time he walked by a woman with brown hair and eyes, it felt like daggers penetrating his heart. _'How could you'_ continued to run through his mind for the first ten days. He had risked life and limb to make it back, not only his but Skates' as well. He ran into that church trying to stop Mac from making a huge mistake by marrying Brumby.

What did he get for his troubles? A beating like he had never suffered before. That first shot he received had completely caught him off guard. So much so, that he ended up flat on his six and trying to do everything he could to block the shots he was receiving. Only he couldn't quite get any advantage when his attacker had all but pinned one of Harm's arms under his back when Mic jumped on him. Wincing at the thought of that hard landing, Harm rubbed at the still nagging soreness in his shoulder.

Anyway, it was time for his second, very early, morning run in the past two days. Hopefully when he gets back on the carrier that will end. If not, the ship's doctor will be getting a patient early on in the cruise.

For now, the run will have to do...again. Oh well, at least there was the possibility of coming across that attractive redhead. Harm hoped that happened. He would try and see if he could get at least one date with her to see if there was anything there. "God, I hope she's not married. That would just be my luck," he mused to no one in particular.

Twenty – five minutes later, Harm was next to the jogging / bicycling path that ran just on the outskirts of the naval base as he finished up his stretching routine. He set out for his usual tem miles at a quick pace, finishing the first mile in just under six minutes before slowing down to a more modest pace.

The lights flanking the path kept the area bathed in radiant luminescence as there were always two or three runners / cyclers utilizing the five mile course at any given moment of the night.

As Harm settled into his slower stride, his thoughts turned to the events of the last two years; his return to flying and back to JAG and the downturn of his relationship... or lack thereof... with Mac. Where had things gone so pear shaped? Sure they had their ups and downs ever since they met back in '96. What work partnership hadn't? He couldn't help but realize that there had been more to them than just the occasional dinner 'dates' when they would bounce ideas off each other over their various cases and the investigations where they would fight for their very lives. The latter having a more profound effect to the point that Harm couldn't possibly have ever wanted to be paired with anyone else, especially Meg. Although, Harm would have sold his left pinkie to know what happened to her.

As Harm neared his start / end point to start his second loop, the redhead appeared about fifty yards in front of him. Harm noticed this and picked up his pace again; partially to catch up with her and partially to _impress_ the woman as he passed by her.

After about five minutes, Harm was about to pass the woman. When she saw she was about to be passed, she increased her pace to keep the Harm at bay. Not one to back down from a challenge, Harm picked up his clip and was almost ready to pass her again when the woman kicked into high gear and set off into a sprint.

When she was far enough ahead, she looked back at Harm's deer in the headlights expression and laughed, forcibly. This got into Harm's craw and he, too, began to sprint. With his six foot four inch frame, it didn't take long for him to catch up to his opponent.

As they passed under one of the lamps, Harm was able to get a better look at the woman. She was about five foot seven, maybe eight, inches tall with straight red hair that came down to between her shoulder blades and was tied up into a pony tail.

However, what Harm failed to see was a crack in the pavement that was just big enough for his toes to catch. When the toe of his shoe hit, Harm was sent into a tailspin that he was just able enough to guide himself off of the path and into the grass to the left of the path.

A normal person would have called this a bad crash, but Harm would have called it a hard landing. After taking a header down and a couple of somersaults later, Harm found himself face down with a mouthful of near freshly cut grass. His shins were both skinned slightly and his elbows were also casualties of the landing.

"Argh! Damn it," Harm exclaimed as he went to push himself into a sitting position.

The redhead had slowed down and turned back to see if she could lend the poor man a hand up. "Oh my God, are you alright," she asked. "Here, let me help you out. Jeez, if I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have hit the afterburners. I am so sorry."

After getting up on his feet, Harm stretched out his back knowing later it would remind him of what just happened. "Thanks. Not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going instead of... uh... um... it's not your fault..." If they were in a better lit portion of the course, the woman definitely would have seen Harm turn fifty shades of red at his near slip.

As it was, the woman did catch what he almost said and blushed fiercely at the flattery. She looked up at the man and grinned apologetically and answered, "Whosever fault it is, I want to make this up to you. There's a Koa Pancake House nearby. My treat?"

Harm couldn't believe his luck. He had come down looking for her... not stalking... and ended up taking a spill trying to catch up to her only to get breakfast and maybe a conversation. _'What a way to start the day,'_ he thought. "Sure," he said offering his hand. "Harmon Rabb. You can call me Harm," he finished with one of his 'Flyboy Grin's.

Gasping internally, the woman thought, _'Holy smokes! That smile should be illegal. Oh that's SO not fair!'_ Clearing her throat to give herself a second, she gave her own brilliant smile and responded, "Briana Kane. Call me Bree."

June 19, 2001  
1600 Zulu / 0500 Hawaii Time  
Koa Pancake House  
Moanalua, Hawaii

"...I was just transferred to our offices out here about three months ago. Apparently State Farm liked the way I was running things in my department in Illinois. They offered me the promotion and I just couldn't say 'no'. I had never been anywhere west of the Rockies and this was such a great opportunity. Oh (chuckles lightly), listen to me... I've been rambling ever since we sat down. It's your turn. What do you do?"

Briana Kane started out as an actuary at the insurance giant's corporate headquarters in central Illinois after graduating from the University of Missouri with a BS in Business Administration in 1991 and getting her MBA from the University of Illinois in 1993. Her family (mom, dad, two older brothers and a younger sister) still resides in St. Louis with all her siblings having their own families. Bree was sort of the black sheep of the family in that she hadn't married yet and was more focused on her career. Not that there weren't opportunities for her to have a family; but that conversation would have to wait until she got to know this man a little better... if _this_ goes anywhere.

"Well, I'm a JAG, Judge Advocate General or attorney, for the Navy. I was an Aviator prior to that," Harm said. He didn't want to give Bree too much information. This was just a friendly chat between two people who had just met... not a date.

"Oh wow. That's really cool. My dad was in the Air Force as an F-15D Eagle pilot. He was with the first wave of fighters that flew non-stop on the eve of Desert Storm. Dad retired as a Brigadier General back in 1995 after he put in his thirty years. How long have you been in service?"

"First off, thank your dad for serving. It's quite the accomplishment to serve thirty years as a pilot. Secondly, I graduated from Annapolis in 1985. That's when I went to flight school to learn how to fly the F-14 Tomcat. I also fought in Desert Storm. I was flying off of the USS Seahawk at the time. So, all in all, from the time I graduate from the academy I've been in for sixteen years."

Bree grinned at the man; her respect for the man increasing by the minute. If she were honest with herself, Bree would admit that she could see herself falling for him. He was tall, athletic, extremely attractive, intelligent, and looked like he had himself together. His eyes were a different story. They were deep blue with flecks of green around the iris. There was a sadness to them that she couldn't quite pinpoint; a hurt that seemed to tug at his very soul. What had happened to this man that would have him hurting so badly? This was one of the many things she wanted to know about this man. Hopefully she would get a chance to find out the answers... in time. For now she was really enjoying her time with Harmon Rabb.

For his part, Harm was having an equally enjoyable time with her. She was charming, witty, and beautiful. Her red hair shimmered even in the fluorescent lighting of the diner.

There was a hint of soreness in his heart, however. What Mac did to him had left his heart shattered with virtually no hope of being repaired. As much as he wanted to get to know this woman in front of him, it would be some time before he was truly ready to date anyone. He needed to heal first. Harm could already feel the walls that Mac had knocked down building themselves up again. No matter who came across his path, he would still harbor feelings for her.

He was in love with Mac. He knew that now. Part of him always would be. This was the part that had him tied up within; shackled to his recent past and the time he spent with the Marine Lieutenant Colonel. Now, this was the part that he wanted to cut out of his life forever. He knew that he had to in order to be able to live the rest of his life.

Another part of him was hopeful for something with Bree. Maybe he could move on? Yet, he wouldn't just go out with any woman as a 'rebound'. He knew that wouldn't be fair to him or any prospective _her_. If there was something to him and Bree, he would take it slow.

Taking a look at his watch, Harm decided that it was time to get his day started. "Um, as much as I want to continue this conversation... I really need to get back. Work starts in a couple of hours and I need to tend to my... uh... injuries," he said in a tone of voice that clearly stated his regret at having to end their talk. He gave her another gin and mused, "I really enjoyed this, save for the spill I took."

Feeling her embarrassment rising again and blushing crimson she responded, "Again, I am _sooo_ sorry for that." Giggling slightly she continued, "I really enjoyed this. Um...I know this is a bit forward of me, but would you like to have lunch with me this Saturday? There's a deli slash restaurant near here with a killer club sandwich. I'm usually there between 11:30 and noon..." She trailed off in a questioning tone; hoping that he would say 'yes'. _'Jeez Bree. No need to sound desperate or anything. He's not THAT good looking. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? The man is gorgeous!'_ she thought.

Harm thought for a few seconds. What harm could a platonic lunch do? "Sure. That sounds like a plan."

With that, they got up from the booth after Bree paid the waitress. Bree dropped Harm back at his rental car and said goodbye with the promise of seeing him that Saturday. Harm thanked her and waved as she pulled away.

Turning to get into his car, Harm smiled. This was the first time in almost a month that he didn't feel that sharp pain in his chest. Yes, he was still hurting, but now it was less than it had been. Maybe he could have a life without Mac in it? He hoped so. Only time would tell.

June 19, 2001  
1800 Zulu / 1300 EDT / 0700 Hawaii Time  
Mac's office / JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

As Harm was getting into his office, over 4,800 miles and six time zones away, Mac was getting back into hers from lunch with Mic.

Ever since she switched his ring to her left hand, he had been trying to pressure her into changing her name to Brumby, not adding a hyphen like she had originally planned on. It's not that she didn't want to take Mic's name, Mackenzie just held to much of her past that she had worked desperately to get past: her father's drinking and abuse of her mother, her mother leaving on her fifteenth birthday, her own alcoholism, and the list goes on. Now he was all but demanding she make the change. She tried to explain it to him the other night. It didn't go well.

 _June 17, 2001  
2336 Zulu / 1836 EDT  
Mac & Mic's apartment  
Georgetown_

" _C'mon, Sarah. You haven't given me ONE good reason why you won't just take my last name. Honestly, why won't you?"_

" _I've tried to explain it to you, Mic. Mackenzie is a direct link to my past. I don't dwell on the past because all I have to do is think about where I came from, what I did back then. My father, my mother, my alcoholism, my marriage to Chris... whose name I never took... my Uncle Matt helping get me dried out and into the Corps... it's all tied together to my last name. It reminds me to rise above all of that and be the person I know myself to be. If that's not a good enough reason for you, that's your fault. Besides, isn't having my name hyphenated enough? I am taking you name. I'm just keeping mine for the same reason I just told you. Please, Mic... let me have this?"_

 _To say that Mic was an accepting man would be the same as saying that water isn't wet. It just wasn't true. About halfway through Mac's explanation, he got up from the couch and started pacing in front of the fireplace, getting madder by the second. When Mac finished, he stopped wearing a hole in the floor and looked at Mac like she had two heads. "Damn it Sarah, when you married me you promised to honor me. Taking my name is the best way to do that. Since we are married, that means you BELONG to ME! Not the Marines, not JAG and DEFINITELY not RABB...ME! (sighs heavily) Look, I'll go along with the hyphen...for now. I'm not happy about it, but it looks like I don't have a say in the matter."_

" _Mic, if you can go along with it as long as I'm in the Corps, I'll change it the day I say goodbye to the Marines. I promise."_

" _I still don't like it, but I'll take what I can get."_

 _When they were in bed that night, Mac promised Mic again and sealed the oath by making love to him._

 _End of flashback._

For some reason, Mac's promise fell on deaf ears. Mic had brought it up again and made a rather large scene at Beltway Burger. He was so loud that the manager asked them both to leave. Mac hadn't even had a chance to eat her double cheeseburger with bacon.

By the time she made it back to her office, she had completely lost her appetite; something completely out of character for her. _'Ugh, the rest of this day is going to drag on,'_ she thought.

Unable to stop her thoughts from drifting, she found herself wondering about Harm; how he was doing, what he was doing. Why did her thoughts always seem to go towards him? The man could get under her skin better than a rash. He always knew what buttons to push and how hard to push them. _'Damn him. Always getting us into trouble. Jeez that man is so damn infuriating. What the hell did I ever see in him to begin with? Come on Mackenzie... Brumby... God even THAT doesn't sound right. Ugh, I hate feeling like this. This freaking uncertainty is going to kill me.'_

Uncertainty or not, Sarah Mackenzie – Brumby was now married for the second time. And... for the second time... she was already feeling like she made a huge mistake. However, the promises she made to Mic, she would have a much easier time keeping. Mic was a better man than Chris could ever hope to be. This time she married someone who loved her for her. She knew she loved Mic... perhaps not as much as he loved her, but she loved him nonetheless. Maybe... over time... her love for him would grow. It had to. She committed herself to him...

...forever.


	3. That Was Unexpected

Wow, has it really been 8 months since the last chapter? I am SOOOOO very sorry about that. I have been working on this fic since then, but only a paragraph or two at a time. Makes it really hard to keep the story as smooth as possible. My apologies beforehand if this isn't.

Thank you to all who have just read or read and reviewed. It means so much when I receive comments from you. I ask that you do so once again.

Please let me know if you would like this fic to go continue.

Thanks everybody. LET'S GO BLUES!

Anyway… ON WITH THE SHOW!

 _She knew she loved Mic... perhaps not as much as he loved her, but she loved him nonetheless. Maybe... over time... her love for him would grow. It had to. She committed herself to him..._

 _...forever._

June 23, 2001

2235 Zulu / 1735 EDT / 1135 Hawaii Time

Nana's Deli

Honolulu, Hawaii

For the life of him, Harm couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. He had been out with women before, but this seemed like something else entirely. There was a feeling of betrayal lingering in the back of his mind; like he was... somehow... cheating on Mac?

He knew that she was gone from his life forever, now that she was married. Yet, he couldn't help that feeling. Was he still in love? Maybe? No? Yes? How could he truly know for sure?

Thinking back, something Grams had said when he was a boy came to the forefront of his mind: "Harmon, there is no such thing as coincidence. You don't have to understand why things happen. You just have to understand that everything happens for a reason."

'Okay, Grams. I sure hope you're right about this. I don't think I can go through all the crap again like I did with Mac. I'm getting too old to bounce around from woman to woman and have nothing to show for it. If I get involved with another woman, it has to be "THE ONE". Ugh, c'mon Hammer. It's time to start anew,' Harm thought to himself.

With a renewed sense of confidence, Harm stepped out of his rental and towards the delicatessen. As he made his way to the entrance, Harm could see Bree sitting at one of the tables next to a window.

She was wearing a pair of light blue Capri jeans and a sleeveless beige top. In a word, she was... to Harm... gorgeous. Bree's facial structure and light toned, marginally freckled skin gave onus to her Irish heritage. She had on, what Harm would consider, a small amount of make-up that Harm didn't think she needed. He'd seen her with none at all and was immediately attracted to her nonetheless. Think of a taller version of Drew Barrymore and you've got a pretty good picture of what Harm was viewing.

As Harm walked in, he played it cool, trying not to look too nervous; when in all actuality, F-14s and Mig-29s were dogfighting in his stomach. Pretending to look around for her, he 'spotted' her when she raised a well-manicured hand to catch his attention. She stood as Harm made his way over and offered her hand in greeting, which Harm turned over and place a light kiss on the back.

Blushing almost as red as her hair Bree whispered, "Tha... thank you." She hasn't expected the gesture, yet it made her feel special... more that she had felt in a long time... since him. However, that wasn't to be. Shaking herself of her morbid thoughts, she looked up at Harm, grinned, and asked, "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

Harm studied her for a brief moment, wondering what she could have thinking at that moment. He smiled and answered, "Nah, I looked it up in the Yellow Pages. Besides, my ship isn't too far away from here. This is actually right between my apartment and the base. How was the rest of your week? I've been swamped. Penned up sailors with shore leave and lots of money to burn? A good combo they do not make." He finished with a chuckle.

Bree chuckle back and said, "That can't be too much fun; a bunch of kids getting in trouble and having to prosecute them? But, I guess being out at sea for months at a time can do that to you. God, I can't even imagine being at sea for that long. I might just go stir crazy. Oops…" Realizing she may have offended the excruciatingly handsome man in front of her, Bree blushed ferociously, her skin gaining the appearance that she may have spent the last twelve hours baking on the beach. "Harm, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Oh God, shoot me now," she said and buried her face by placing her forehead on her forearm, which was resting on the edge of the table, with a light thud.

Harm chucked slightly so as to not add to her embarrassment. He reached out and gently touched Bree's arm on her bicep and said, "Hey." She responded by raising her head just enough so that she could look at Harm. What she saw causes her breath to catch in the back of her throat. He was not laughing at her, not glaring at her with unspoken hatred, not even the slightest bit of exasperation. Harm looked at her with none of them. All she saw was compassion for her. "Bree, don't even worry about it. I've had worse thoughts and I've been out on seven different cruises. Trust me; it's nothing I haven't heard a million different times. It doesn't bother me in the least. Look, I've got about four more days before I ship out again. If it's alright with you, I'd like to get to know you better."

Harm was hedging his bets, he knew. They had only met earlier that week and he already had an inkling that, if Grams was right that is, they had met for a reason. He had enjoyed every minute in this woman's presence and wanted to spend as much time with her before the _Abe_ shipped out next week.

Curiosity was beginning to get the better of the redhead. She was intrigued by the tall naval officer in front of her. What was he like on an actual date? Was he truly a gentleman or was he merely playing the part so as to get into her bed? She nodded her head and responded, "I'd like that very much. What do you suggest? I like just about anything short of sushi." _'Ugh, (_ shudders _) raw fish in seaweed? No thank you!'_ she thought.

Harm thought for a half a minute before answering, "I know of a place not too far away. It's called Taormina... I think. Do you know the place?"

Bree thought for a few seconds before answering, "I think so. I've passed by it a few times and wanted to go. With it just being me, I didn't think much of going by myself. However…" Bree paused for a moment and added with a hint of mirth, "if a certain attractive naval officer wouldn't mind asking me to go, I think I could find time in my busy schedule for him to take me." She finished with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Harm couldn't help but notice the tidbit of wickedness in her last statement. So, he decided to play along and responded in kind, "Hmmmm, an attractive naval officer you say? I'll have to see if there are any available to take you. Maybe one of the waste officers from _Abe_ might be able to ask you out. _Ow…_ " His response was met with slap on his arm that Harm swore would leave a mark. Chuckling a bit, he continued, "Ok. Alright already. Geez, remind me to never get on your bad side. Ok, here it is: Bree, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Pleased that she had accomplished what she had set out to do, Bree answered cheekily, "It's about time you asked me out, Sailor. I'd love to go out with you tonight. What time should I be ready?"

Harm considered that momentarily and said, "How does six sound?"

"Sounds perfect; I'll be ready."

"I will see you then," Harm said, megawatt Flyboy Grin firmly in place. With that, Harm got up and collected the piece of paper Bree handed him with her address.

 _'Ugh, that smile again. I need to wait a few minutes and let my legs get their feeling back. That smile really should be deemed a weapon of mass dysfunction. Please God, don't let this man break my heart. I don't think I could handle it again,'_ Bree thought. She couldn't understand why such a handsome man like Harm could still be single. Should she open up her heart to this man? It seemed so easy to be able to tell him anything; he was that disarming. Only time would tell. She finished with her lunch and decided that she wanted to find out about the tall Naval Aviator turned attorney.

The next few hours were spent by both parties getting ready for their night out. Soon they would find out if there was anything between them and whether or not they wanted to pursue it.

June 23, 2001

2345 Zulu / 1845 EDT / 1245 Hawaii

Mackenzie – Brumby residence

Georgetown

Mac and Mic were just sitting down at their dining room table when the sharp shrill of Mac's cell phone pierced the atmosphere of the near silent home. Mac walked over to the coffee table where the offending device sat, picked it up, and answered, "Mackenzie."

It was Admiral Chegwidden. _"Colonel, I hate to interrupt your weekend, but I just heard from SECNAV. Apparently, the staff judge advocate on board the Guadalcanal went missing during the landing of a helo. It's believed he went over the side and could have been lost at sea. I need you to get out there as soon as possible and conduct a JAGMAN investigation. You'll be stationed there TAD until I can find a replacement to fill the slot. Do you understand, Colonel?"_

"No, sir. I thought Har… uh, the Commander was stationed out there. Why can't he…"

" _Because, Colonel, he's getting ready to deploy on the_ Abraham Lincoln _. Rabb's plate is full with readiness reports and wayward sailors on leave. It's got to be you. Your flight from Dulles leaves in ninety minutes. Get on it, Colonel. That's an order!"_

"Aye, aye, sir."

Once Mac was off the phone, she had to inform Mic of her orders. He didn't receive the news well. "TAD?! What the hell do you mean TAD? Damn it! This is why I want you leave the Marines. This is absolute bollocks."

"Mic, this is my job... my duty. I have to go. I've been ordered to go. Don't make this harder on me than it already is. I'll be back as soon as the Admiral gets a replacement out there. Please, Mic... don't be upset with me. It's not my fault." If she were honest with herself, she was glad to get out of town and away from Mic for a couple of weeks.

Yes, she loved him; but the past couple weeks he had been getting rather possessive when they went out. He would drink more and be more easily riled up. It was his drinking that was getting to her more than anything else. Here she was, a recovering alcoholic, and her husband didn't seem the least bit concerned that his drinking was starting to make her want to fall off the wagon. This was probably the most important reason for her to go TAD. It would remove her from temptation and thereby calm any urges that were beginning to overwhelm her. Her hope was that his drinking wouldn't get worse while she was gone.

June 24 / June 23, 2001

0455 Zulu / 2355 EDT / 1755 Hawaii

Briana Kane's condo

Honolulu, Hawaii

Knowing his own penchant for non-punctuality, Harm arrived about fifteen minutes early and waited in his rental for ten minutes. He was so nervous that he was beginning to drive himself batty with his constant tapping of the wheel and gear shift in time with the music on the radio. He almost didn't realize the time until the radio jockey mentioned it was five minutes until the hour. _'That was almost perfect, Rabb. Your first date with Bree and you almost go adrift. Snap out of it and get up there."_

Bree's condo was in a complex that sat along the Ala Wai Canal. The building itself was fifteen stories tall, including the lobby which encased the entire first floor. The requisite palm trees adorned the outside with white sand and rock, which only gave further witness to the tropical air the building was giving off.

Harm made it up to the seventh floor and found himself at Bree's door with only seconds to spare. He wrapped his knuckles on the door a couple of times and waited for his date to answer.

Once again, Bree found herself ready way too early and in panic mode. She had finished her beauty ritual and was dressed about two hours too soon. During those two hours, she argued with herself, in her head, over what could happen tonight. _Will he be early? Will he be late? How will he be dressed? Will he like how I'm dressed? Will he like me? Is my hair okay? Will he want to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? Do I want to kiss him?_ The back and forth continued until there was a knock at her door. Carefully, she got up and made her way to the door. She quickly looked at the grandfather clock that stood next to the door and let the corners of her mouth crease in an upward fashion as she set her hand on the doorknob. _Well, that's one question answered, Bree. Only a couple million more to go._ She turned the knob and pulled the door open.

As the door opened, Harm held his breath. He didn't have any idea what to expect and certainly wasn't ready for he was about to see.

Bree had her long, red hair pulled up in a bun, which had her looking like Debra Messing. There were a few curled stands that framed her face on both sides. The sleeveless, navy blue dress she wore was the perfect contrast to her lightly tanned skin and gorgeous hair. It was slightly low cut, yet left enough to the imagination. It clung to her every curve perfectly and came down to just below her knees.

Harm's breathing could not move past the lump in his throat when his eyes caught sight of the radiant beauty. His nerve endings had all stopped firing at the same time and he was in immediate danger of having his battered knees buckle causing him to tumble to the well maintained carpeted hallway. After about three or four seconds, which to Harm had felt more like minutes, he finally felt his heart kick start itself into motion. Another second later, his nerves had found themselves again and his breath had returned. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not without difficulty, and mentally shook the cobwebs before finally articulating, "Wow, Br… Bree. You, uh… Just wow."

Under his overwhelming, silent scrutiny, Bree skin began to tingle and flush crimson. Her breath had caught as well when she had seen him in a medium grey suit with a white shirt and slightly lighter grey tie. His hair was his normal Navy regulation cut, though with the length it appeared to have a slight wave to it. All in all, Harmon Rabb was one of the best looking men she had ever laid eyes on, perhaps even _the_ best looking one. After nervously biting her lower lip for a few seconds, she responded, "Wow, yourself, Sailor. You're right on time." She lets out a nervous chortle before continuing, "I have to admit, I was a bit nervous that you would be late." When she finished, she went back to her nervous habit of biting her lower lip.

Still standing outside her door, Harm cleared his throat softly and asked, "Uh… um… are you going to let me in?"

Bree froze for a split second before blurting out, "Oh my God, I am so sorry. Please come in…" She continued for about thirty seconds going on about how she was a bad hostess, did he want something to drink, how nervous she was, did he want something to drink, before apologizing again for being a horrible hostess.

Harm stood there slightly amused at the scene before him. Here was a beautiful, intelligent, confident woman and she was going on and on about something he couldn't quite make out, she was speaking so fast. After about thirty seconds, he reached out and gently laid his hand on her forearm, immediately stopping her tirade. She snapped her head around to look at his hand on her arm and whipped it out of his light grasp as if she had been burned.

The look she was giving Harm was every bit like a wounded animal who had been backed into a corner and whose one recourse was to go into attack mode. Immediately, Harm took a couple of steps backward and didn't move again, staying silent and only looking at her with concern and a hint of fear in his eyes.

With wide eyes and in a low, anger filled voice Bree finally spoke, "Don't you _ever_ touch me again, _Commander_."

Harm was at a loss for words. He had barely held her arm to stop her rambling and she suddenly pulled an about face and nearly snapped his head clean off his shoulders. Finding his voice, he responded, "I… I'm sorry Bree. I, uh, I didn't mean to startle you."

Harm's soft, tender tone to his voice brought Bree back from her momentary lapse into a piece of her history she had thought long buried. Shaking herself internally from her haze, her lower lip began to tremble as she felt her body go numb. All of a sudden the room began to spin. Before she knew it, she had collapsed onto the couch, unconscious.

Harm was, once again, at a loss. What had happened to this woman before she came into his life? Who had hurt her and where could he find him… so he could tear the man to pieces?

Whatever had happened to Briana had traumatized her severely; to the point that she feared being touched in any way.

In the short amount of time that he had known the woman, Harm had begun to have feelings for her. She was an enigma to him; a puzzle that he had enjoyed, up till now, piecing together. With the picture that he had in his head, she was becoming more and more beautiful to him. With this new group of pieces afforded him, he would add to the mass he had acquired thus far. This group was more dark than the rest, yet equally precious in Harm's eyes. He would do whatever he could to help this woman before him.


End file.
